Shadraxian
"It is debatable whether these gigantic brutes will ever reach space travel, and when they do, we must hope they do not find any other species". An Ancient Dragoian's worries in -52098 about the Shadraxian species. The Shadraxians are a gargantuan bi-pedal DragonKin species native to the world of Shadraxia. Their average lifespan is 800 years for males, and 5000 years for females. Overview The Shadraxians are a gigantic species that have a massive variation in size between males and females. The tallest male on record was 53ft while the average male hits 45ft. Females on the other hand average at about 200ft, with the tallest on record being around 250ft. Males also grow slower than females, taking around 25 years to fully grow compared to the females 18 years. Males are also more likely to be midgets (classified by less than 3/4 of the average size) than females. Due to their hulking build, Shadraxians are proportionally some of the heaviest DragonKin, with only unique, rare dragoian metal heavy, specimens of other species and the Fawdraxans coming close. Technology Shadraxian technology is more advanced than that of the Ayvoid and Drakeians, but is less potent than that or the Ancient Dragoians or Ancient Dragons. However, due to the immense size of their starships, due to the immense size of their crew, Shadraxian starships can easily outclass all but the toughest starships. Shadraxian's have had spacefaring capabilities since -51998, although kept themselves limited to their own system and a few relatively local mines. Despite the immense size of Shadraxian personal weapons, they have firing modes calibrated to merely stun smaller species, these stuns are calibrated to rough sizes and will be a light stun to the upper end of this bracket, but a heavy stun to the lower end. Culture Shadraxian culture is very much one of male subservience, with most females having a male do tasks for them such as raising children while females do high profile tasks such as military work. Due to all Shadraxian technology and buildings being made for females, it is common for most males to only serve the most menial jobs such as looking after children and cleaning, however, males may be used as birthing doctors, due to the small size of a Shadraxian child being too small to be cared for by a female. Shadraxians often do not make contact with other species, considering that their immense size would make it difficult to communicate, especially considering most species are sub 50ft. As a result the Shadraxians are often percieved as insular, although they do occasionally make contact with species such as the Selde. Reproduction Shadraxian reproduction is some of the weirdest in any DragonKin species. Whilst a Shadraxian lays an egg like many DragonKin species, the way in which the egg is fertlised is very odd. To fertilise the batch of eggs (at least 2 each time), a Shadraxian female must devour a Shadraxian male whole. This unique biological function is why midget females have to be killed as they are incapable of devouring a male whole. Unlike some species, reproduction is very pleasurable for the Shadraxians as it allows them to enjoy the unique taste of their own species in a legal way. However, this reproduction method does lead to no child ever having a biological father, instead being raised by their mother's chosen male (a male which she has to look after her children) due to their mother being too large to actually care for a child (average female at birth is only about 10ft tall, average male at birth is about 3ft). Notable Shadraxians *Karen Hylnara *Jaxnira Kynral Category:Shadraxians Category:Species